


Naked Soul

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: “I love you because you have a unique soul that pulled me towards you. That made me love you the way I never have before.”





	Naked Soul

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I like have 4 prompts still on the list for my Miss Peregrine's fic and haven't started on it yet lol. So this story is inspired from the prompt given by Vicky. I hope I gave justice to it and it's close to what you wanted lol. This is also not beta'd so you might notice some mistakes here. Feel free to point it out and give me your comments or reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Andy released a heavy sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. The change was subtle, others may not even notice it unless they spent a lot of time with her. But the change can't be unseen. She gained weight. She turned on her sides and she couldn't help but to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. Two years ago, it wouldn't have mattered, Andy would've snorted and get on with her life. But she didn't have Miranda Priestly as her lover two years ago.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she quickly tied her robe before Miranda saw her, "darling? Are you alright? You've been in there for quite some time."

Andy composed herself before opening the door to the bathroom and forced a smile towards the older woman, "yes, yes, quite."

Miranda closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Andy responded with the same tenderness and gentleness but she tensed up as soon as she felt Miranda's hands untying her robe. She pulled away a bit harshly and wrapped her robe tightly around her. She saw the hurt and confusion in her lover's eyes and Andy couldn't help but too look away, "we uh, we need to go downstairs, we'll be late for work and the girls must be waiting."

"Andréa," Miranda called out to her but she already left the room.

* * *

At breakfast, Andy prepared their meal and the girls happily thanked her for it. Miranda, however, was a little worried for the younger woman's odd behavior. She was worried too because she couldn't help but think that the younger woman didn't find her attractive anymore. They hadn't made love in a month for god's sake and it killed her a while ago when Andréa refused her advances.

She sat on her usual place at the head of the table and smiled at her darling daughters, "good morning Bobbseys, are you all set for your exams today?"

The twins nodded and Caroline turned to Andy, frown evident on her face, "aren't you gonna eat something Andy? I noticed you didn't eat dinner last night."

Andy's hands were already shaking from the thoughts that kept swirling in her head and Caroline's questions didn't help at all. The next thing she knew Miranda's breakfast dropped on the floor, smashing the plate and causing her to curse rather loudly, "fuck!"

_Now you're probably the 'clumsy fat girl'. Don't be surprised if Miranda looks at you with disgust._

Andy immediately crouched down and started to gather the sharp pieces of glass, not caring if she acquired any injuries.

* * *

At the table the twins started to get up to help Andy but their mother stopped them, "you go ahead and get ready Bobbseys, I'll help Andréa down here." The twins looked at her hesitantly for a moment before nodding and rushing upstairs.

Miranda rushed to her lover's side and tried to pry her away from the shards of glass, "darling, please. Your hands are bleeding, you're just hurting yourself."

"No, I-I have to clean this up. You go back to your seat and I-I'll prepare something for you. Please, just let me do this." Miranda could see her struggling and forced the young woman to look at her.

"Andréa!" looking at the journalist in front of her, Miranda's heart broke knowing that there was something that's bothering her and she couldn't point it out. "Darling, tell me what's wrong, please."

The editor waited, she saw the young woman debating with herself and when she thought that she finally got through her, she saw a wall being built up again as Andréa stood up to retrieve a broom. Miranda put her hand on the brunette's arm before taking the broom from her, "why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up. I'll finish up here and I'll join you in a moment."

When Miranda was done, she headed upstairs towards their bedroom. She closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer hoping to ease whatever was troubling her Andréa. When she entered the bedroom, she picked up her phone and sent a text to Hayley, her assistant, telling her that she won't be coming in today.

* * *

Andy stepped out of the bathroom and looked everywhere but Miranda. She knew that sooner or later she had to explain herself, and then she'll have to look at the editor and witness the disgust that would probably grace her features once she looked at Andy. It somehow surprised her that Miranda hadn't noticed yet that she gained weight, but then again, they weren't able to spend as much time together as they would have liked. She didn't blame Miranda though, she knew it was her fault, pushing away the woman, even the twins sometimes. She saw the hurt, confusion, and worry, in those beautiful blue eyes, but she couldn't force herself to let go of her insecurities.

It was Miranda's job after all, to be a critical eye when it comes to the outer appearance of a person. To label whether you're fat, too skinny, or acceptable. And knowing that fact didn't help Andy to boost her self-esteem at all.

She gasped at the sudden contact made by Miranda's hand on her cheek, their eyes locked gaze and Andy finally let her tears flow. All the pent-up emotions rushed out of her chest, she let her vulnerabilities and insecurities show.

"Let me in my love."

* * *

Once she saw the tears fall from her lover's eyes, she tugged at her hand and guided her towards the bed. She let the young woman curled up against her as she began to whisper sweet nothings while combing her perfectly manicured fingers through her brown locks. "I love you so much dear, I'm here whenever you are ready."

Even though she didn't hear a response, Miranda knew that the woman heard her since she felt her hold tighten. Minutes passed in silence and Miranda thought she fell asleep when she suddenly heard her whisper, "would you still love me even if I'm fat?"

Miranda sat up and brought Andréa with her, she placed her hands gently on her shoulder and looked sternly on the brunette's eyes, "darling, I would love you regardless of how you look." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before cupping her cheek, "what brought this on?"

The journalist looked away once again and bit her lip before she voiced out her fears, "I gained weight Miranda, if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed," the editor whispered. This brought the tears back to Andy's eyes and the young woman pulled away completely from her.

"Then you should know I'm not the woman you fell in love with. I'm back to being the smart fat girl you hired. The one you looked at with full of disdain like I'm some piece of garbage. I cannot compete with your skinny models and co" Miranda silenced her with a finger on the woman's lips.

When Andy met her gaze again, she noticed the hard expression on the silver-haired woman's face, "don't even think about it Andréa." Miranda hissed. Then the hard expression slipped from the editor's face and it was replaced with mixture of emotions that Andy couldn't name. Andy felt their hands intertwined, despite the bandage covering hers, before locking her gaze with Miranda, "darling, I do not love you for your body alone. It doesn't matter if you gained one or two sizes up. You are impeccable, stunning, and completely beautiful in every way. And you are right, you cannot compete with those skinny models and cover girls because you are overqualified for that my dear," tears welled up in Miranda's eyes as she declared how much she loved this woman in front of her. "You go beyond all of them, you surpass them all with your perfection." When she saw the shocked expression on Andréa's she smiled and nodded, "you are perfect to me my love. I would never treat you and the girls like you're part of my work, because you are my life. I don't care if you want to consume as much food as you desire, as long as I can see that sparkle in your eyes or hear your tinkling laugh, I would love you and stay with you as long as you'll let me. Because I love you for who you are. You're kind, charming, efficient, loving, and most of all, you complete me and ground me. I love you because you have a unique soul that pulled me towards you. That made me love you the way I never have before."

Andy was breathless, she didn't know what to say. How could she think that this amazing woman would stop loving her just because she gained a bit of weight? Tears streamed down her face as she launched herself towards the older woman and practically crashed her lips with hers. There was no tenderness in it, the kiss was filled with passion, heat, and a month's worth of sexual tension. Hands started roaming everywhere and they didn't know whose moans filled the room but they didn't care. After minutes of heated making out, they slowed down and pulled back just enough to look at each other's eyes. "I've missed you so much," Miranda whispered while her hands pressed flat on her back.

Andy smiled and kissed her again before she left her mouth and put her attention on her lover's neck. She left bitemarks that elicited moans from the woman beneath her. She smiled and nibbled on her ear before whispering, "make love to me sweetheart, bring me home."

Something within Miranda ignited and she brought Andy's face back to hers and engaged her in a passionate kiss. Andy let out a shriek when she was suddenly on her back with Miranda on top of her. "My god you are perfect." In that moment, Andy let her insecurities and fears go.

_I will love you,_

_Not starting with_

_Your skin or_

_Your organs or_

_Your bones;_

_I will love madly first,_

_Your naked soul._

_-Christopher Poindexter_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I seriously looked for a poem that would somehow fit the story because I'm too lazy to think of a title... oops. Anyways, please leave me a review, comment, or whatever that you wanna leave. It would really mean a lot. I would gladly take your prompts, ideas, and/or even suggestions to help me improve my writing (because god knows how hard it is when English is not your native language haha). That's all.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
